<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ecstatic Dreams by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123445">Ecstatic Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2'>RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Cam Boy Jon Snow, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Kinktober 2020, Live Cam/Filming, M/M, Masturbation, Size Kink, Size Queen Jon Snow, Stomach Bulge, Voyeurism, dildo, sex toy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually, Tormund doesn’t resort to watching the free cam shows on his usual porn site, but needs must and it was the best choice he had made in a while. </p><p>Kinktober Day 20 - Live Cam/Filming</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ecstatic Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from ‘Bruises and Bitemarks’ by Good With Grenades</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tormund pressed down on his trackpad, still in disbelief that he is opening one of his usual porn website’s free cam shows. Tormund had been hard almost all day and nothing from his usual selections got him where he needed to go. </p><p>Tormund’s breath was all but punched out of him when the video loaded and he saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen kneeling on a large bed with sinfully innocent white sheets. The man was letting out a breathy moan that echoed in Tormund’s laptop speakers as he pinched and twisted his already red and puffy nipples.</p><p>Tormund dragged his eyes away from the video just long enough to see the name of the man performing. </p><p> “Jon,” Tormund breathed in awe, as he looked back at the sight of the curly black-haired man teasingly smooth his hands over his pale, yet nicely toned body. Tormund leaned back in his chair, opening his pants and hissing when he wrapped his now lube coated hand his erection.</p><p>Jon caressed the sharp v by his hips before he tossed his head back showcasing his long pale neck and moaned in delight as he lazily stroked his perfectly sized erection. Tormund matched his strokes with the ones Jon was giving himself. </p><p>Jon winked at the camera and Tormund stupidly felt himself blush and tighten his grip around his cock. A bead of pre-cum dripped from the tip when Jon reached off-screen and returned with a fat, curved dildo that was already glistening with lube. </p><p>“Oh fucking hell,” Tormund murmured unable to stop the words as his cock throbbed in his hand as he watched entranced as Jon set the dildo up. There was low, sensual music playing in the background so the silence didn’t overtake everything as it seemed Jon wasn’t a big talker like some live cam stars tended to do. Tormund didn’t mind, it somehow felt more intimate this way if he was being honest. </p><p>Jon was kneeling with his knees spread wide so Tormund and the other viewers could see the large dildo just waiting for him. Jon licked his lips slowly as he smirked at the camera before his eyes fluttered and he moaned sweetly as he slowly lowered himself down onto the dildo. </p><p>Tormund leaned forward, fisting his cock rapidly now as his eyes darted between Jon’s blissed-out face and the way inch by inch the fat cock was disappearing into Jon. </p><p> “Ah, fuck that’s so good,” Jon spoke for the first time and Tormund almost came at the wonderful, smooth voice that came through his laptop speakers. Jon moaned as he rocked his hips, showcasing the bulge in his pale, flat stomach where the dildo was inside of him. </p><p>“Fuck Jon,” Tormund moaned as he jerked his hips up, fucking his hand suddenly desperate to come as he watched Jon mewl and gasp as he rode the large dildo, the bulge shifting in Jon’s stomach with each movement. </p><p>Tormund came not even a minute later when Jon pressed down on the bulge in his stomach and gave the camera a lazy grin. Tormund collapsed back in his chair, cum dripping from his hand that was still curled tightly around his now softening cock. </p><p>Tormund watched as Jon bounced up and down the dildo a few times before he paused when the toy was completely inside of him. Jon tossed his head back, giving a throaty moan as he pinched his nipples again as he came. Tormund watched amazed as Jon came untouched, his cum splattering over his bulging stomach. </p><p>“Thanks for joining me, till next time.” Jon winked again and the feed cut off to him dragging his finger through a glob of his cum and licking it clean. </p><p>Tormund shut his laptop and covered his eyes with his clean hand as he tried to get his breathing under control. He had never been so turned on by someone before and fuck he hadn’t come that hard in a long time. </p><p> Tormund found his new favourite porn star and he prayed Jon did more live streams and had a solid collection of videos. </p><p>Tormund had just become addicted to Jon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check Out My Social Media!</p><p>http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/</p><p>https://twitter.com/RisingQueen242</p><p>https://curiouscat.me/RisingQueen242</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>